The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Generally, a room lamp or a mood lamp among interior illumination devices of a vehicle, which is a lamp positioned at a ceiling portion, or the like, of the interior of the vehicle to entirely brighten the interior of the vehicle, basically has an on-mode in which it is always turned on, an off-mode in which it is always turned off, and a door-mode in which it is turned on in a state in which a door of the vehicle is opened.
Meanwhile, the mood lamp of the vehicle, which is a lamp for producing a dim mood in the interior of the vehicle at the time of driving the vehicle at a low illumination and various colors at night, is positioned at a predetermined position of the interior of the vehicle.
Recently, as the number of self-drivers is increased and a time consumed in the vehicle is increased, the use of the mood lamp has increased while paying much attention to an interior design of the vehicle unlike the past in which the vehicle was simply considered as a transportation means.
However, an interior illumination device according to the related art has a disadvantage that a driver should manually select a color and an illumination desired by him/her or turn on/off the interior illumination device depending on his/her selection.